Field
The present disclosure relates to chemical looping systems and methods, and specifically to systems and methods for producing syngas from feedstock fuels.
Technical Background
There is a constant need for clean and efficient energy generation systems. Many of the commercial processes that generate energy carriers such as steam, hydrogen, synthesis gas (syngas), liquid fuels, and/or electricity are based on fossil fuels. Furthermore, the dependence on fossil fuels is expected to continue in the foreseeable future due to the lower costs compared to some renewable sources. Current conversion methods of carbonaceous fuels may emit large quantities of carbon dioxide to the environment and may require significant capital and operational costs. Sulfur and nitrogen compounds may also be generated in these processes due to the complex contents of coal.
A need is present for improved systems and methods for converting fuel, and system components therein, which can convert fuel effectively while reducing pollutants.